Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 119
"Family Face Off", known as "The Little Bird Trapped in Darkness" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and nineteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on August 21, 2016 and in Canada on December 2, 2017. Nicktoons aired on June 2, 2018. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on November 14, 2017. Featured Duels Shay Obsidian vs. Lulu Obsidian vs. Shay.]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Crossover" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Shay Shay Normal Summons "Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius" (1300/1600). As it was Normal Summoned this turn, Shay activates its effect to Special Summon another copy of it from his hand. Shay activates the effect of the "Raidraptor - Retrofit Lanius" in his hand, allowing him to substitute it for any "Raidraptor" monster he controls, so he Special Summons it (800/1200), treated as "Vanishing Lanius". The other effect of "Retrofit Lanius", allows it to be treated as two Overlay Units for the Xyz Summon of a "Raidraptor" monster, so Shay overlays his three Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Raidraptor - Rise Falcon" (100/2000). Shay Sets a card. Turn 2: Lulu Lulu draws and subsequently Normal Summons "Lyrilusc - Cobalt Sparrow" (0/100). Lulu's hand contains another copy of "Cobalt Sparrow", two copies of "Lyrilusc - Sapphire Swallow", "Lyrilusc - Bird Song" and "Lyrilusc - Bird Strike". Lulu activates the effect of the "Sapphire Swallow" in her hand, as she controls a "Lyrilusc" monster other than "Sapphire Swallow". She can Special Summon it along with a Level 1 "Lyrilusc" monster from her hand. She Special Summons "Sapphire Swallow" (100/0) and another copy of "Cobalt Sparrow" (0/100). As "Cobalt Sparrow" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, letting Lulu add another copy of it from her Deck to her hand. She activates the effect of another copy of "Sapphire Swallow", Special Summoning it (100/0) and the added "Cobalt Sparrow" (0/100). Lulu overlays her five Level 1 monsters to Xyz Summon "Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale". "Assembled Nightingale" gains 100 ATK for each Overlay Unit it has, and it can attack directly a number of times for each of its Overlay Units ("Assembled Nightingale": 0 → 500 ATK). "Assembled Nightingale" attacks directly five times (Shay: 4000 → 3500 → 3000 → 2500 → 2000 → 1500 LP). Turn 3: Shay Shay draws and subsequently activates "Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force", allowing him to Rank-Up a "Raidraptor" monster he controls, using it as the Overlay Unit. He Ranks-Up "Rise Falcon" and performs a Rank-Up Xyz Evolution to Xyz Summon "Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon" (1000/2000) in Attack Position. Shay activates the effect of "Blaze Falcon", detaching an Overlay Unit to destroy all monsters Lulu controls and inflict 500 damage for each one. Lulu activates the effect of "Assembled Nightingale", detaching an Overlay Unit to prevent its destruction ("Assembled Nightingale": 500 → 400 ATK). The other effect of "Blaze Falcon" allows it to attack directly, but Lulu activates the effect of "Assembled Nightingale" to reduce the battle damage to 0 and prevent it from being destroyed ("Assembled Nightingale": 400 → 300 ATK). Turn 4: Lulu Lulu draws "Fusion Parasite". "Assembled Nightingale" attacks directly three times (Shay: 1500 → 1200 → 900 → 600 LP). As a "Lyrilusc" monster inflicted battle damage, Lulu activates "Lyrilusc - Bird Song", letting her she Special Summon a Level 1 monster from her hand in Defense Position. She Special Summons "Fusion Parasite" (0/0). As it was Special Summoned, Lulu activates the effect of "Fusion Parasite"; she can Fusion Summon using it and a monster she controls or in her hand as Fusion Materials, and it can be substituted for any Fusion Material. After the Fusion Summon, "Fusion Parasite" will be equipped to the Summoned monster and if that monster would be destroyed, "Fusion Parasite" can be destroyed instead. She fuses "Fusion Parasite", treated as "Assembled Nightingale", with "Assembled Nightingale" as a "Lyrilusc" monster, to Fusion Summon "Lyrilusc - Independent Nightingale" (1000/0) "Independent Nightingale" gains one Level for each Overlay Unit "Assembled Nightingale" had before the Fusion Summon ("Independent Nightingale" 1 → 4) and it gains 500 ATK for each Level it has ("Independent Nightingale": 1000 → 3000 ATK). "Independent Nightingale" attacks "Blaze Falcon". As a "Raidraptor" monster he controls was attacked, Shay activates his face-down "Raidraptor - Evasive", letting him return one of the monster's Overlay Units to his hand to negate the attack. Lulu activates the effect of "Independent Nightingale" to inflict 500 damage to Shay for each Level it has, but Shay finds and activates the Action Card "Acceleration" to reduce that effect damage to 0. As she controls a face-up "Lyrilusc" monster, Lulu activates "Lyrilusc - Bird Strike" to negate the effects of all monsters her opponent controls. Turn 5: Shay Shay draws "Little Fairy" and subsequently Normal Summons it. He activates its effect twice, sending a card from his hand to the Graveyard to increase its Level by 1 for each card ("Little Fairy" 3 → 4 → 5). He activates "Cross Xyz", allowing him to Xyz Summon using an Xyz Monster and another monster he controls that has the same Level as the Xyz Monster's Rank. The Xyz Monster's Rank will be treated as a Level. Shay overlays his two Level 5 monsters to Xyz Summon "Raidraptor - Stranger Falcon" (2000/2000). He activates its effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to destroy a monster Lulu controls and inflict damage to her equal to that monster's ATK. Lulu tries to use the effect of "Fusion Parasite" to prevent the destruction of "Independent Nightingale", but is stopped by her subconsciousness.The written Japanese anime lore of "Fusion Parasite" words its effect as mandatory. "Independent Nightingale" is destroyed (Lulu: 4000 → 1000 LP). "Stranger Falcon" attacks directly (Lulu: 1000 → 0 LP). Sylvio Sawatari and Crow Hogan vs. Emma and Jacob Turn 1: Sylvio Sylvio is about to start his turn, but the Battle Beast intrudes in the Duel (Battle Beast: 4000 → 2000 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. In other languages Errors * When "Independent Nightingale" gains Level and ATK, the left side of her dress is missing the blue section. * Lulu mistakenly calls "Lyrilusc - Cobalt Sparrow" as "Cobalt Swallow" in the Dub. Differences in the dub * Lulu looking at Diana's body is edited out in the English dub. * The close up shot at the cards in Lulu's hand when she is about to Special Summon "Lyrilusc - Sapphire Swallow is omitted. * "Lyrilusc - Assembled Nightingale"'s Summoning animation has the close up shot on her chest is edited out. * The shot of Fusion Parasite latching to the chest of "Lyrilusc - Independent Nightingale" from the front is omitted. Notes